


It's Too Hot

by agoodwoman



Series: Revival [3]
Category: The X-Files, The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Genre: F/M, Pre-IWTB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-IWTB, it's hot in the ordinary house and they find solace in ice cream and each other. Much appreciation to Meg for drawing this: http://mostly-meggles.deviantart.com/art/It-s-Too-Hot-609506965</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamofappreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jamofappreciation).



It’s hot. The sun had been warming the house to intolerable temperatures during the day and at night it barely cooled down. Mulder assured her that they wouldn’t need an air conditioning unit because of their distance to the city. On many occasions he explained they weren’t in a location where the heat of the surrounding architecture would warm their home. They were supposed to get the cool air blowing through the valley and the oscillating fans through the house were supposed to help move any stagnant air around. Nothing was really going the way it was supposed to.

They weren’t still supposed to be hiding him away in that house. They weren’t supposed to be at odds with the government agencies. The FBI should have been asking for their forgiveness for the murder of a man who can’t die. Bouts of insomnia brought on these feelings of discontent and frustration. She couldn’t help it. She was too hot.

A bead of sweat moved down her bare back and she felt irked that she was perspiring under only a top sheet. She was annoyed now at the simple act of her body trying to cool itself down. It had to stop.

Suddenly, she sat up and threw the sheet away from her. Mulder pushed himself up on his elbows to watch her pad out of the room clad only in her underwear.

“What’s going on?” he called after her.

[“I’m too hot!” she called back.](http://mostly-meggles.deviantart.com/art/It-s-Too-Hot-609506965)

First she tried ice cold water to refresh her body and cool herself down. She used the ice from the small bin in the open freezer and ran the frozen cubes along her wrist and up her arms. Still, her body feels hot and she’s about to pack them up to spend the night at an air conditioned hotel in town.

Nothing is helping.

Finally, she pulled out the small tub of Ben and Jerry’s Chocolate Fudge Brownie and looks at it calculating the calories in a few bites.

_Fuck it._

She closed the freezer door, picked a spoon from the dish rack next to the sink and sat down on the cool linoleum of the kitchen.

Mulder’s face lit up when he walked in and she was sure she looked like quite the site. Short tendrils of her long hair falling out of her messy bun on the top of her head onto sweating shoulders. She noticed he put on the underwear that he refused to dress in after his cooling shower earlier. He took a long drink from the glass she had on the counter, refilled it from the tap and sat down next to her on the floor.

“Cold,” he said as he winced. He made a noise between a sigh and a grunt that he called ‘old man’ noises. They were noises he made more often and he frequently reminded Scully of his advancing age in a way to deflect that he was upset about turning 50. “Good cold, though.”

Scully held up the spoon that was just in her mouth, covered with a gooey chocolate dessert and her saliva. Mulder covered his mouth over the offering and she pulled it out from his lips once he had sucked off the leftover ice cream.

“Tasty,” he said after he swallowed.

This seemed to be a ritual during all heat waves. They joined one another in the kitchen and enjoy the silence of the evening before heading back upstairs to attempt sleep. They discussed getting a bedroom window air conditioning unit, Mulder rationalized they would only use it for a few weeks a year and Scully shook her head at his determination not to put too many new items in their old farm house. Sometimes they had sex on the cool floor or against the counters. Sometimes they just appreciated the camaraderie and solace of being in a home they built together after so many years of fighting for truth and the greater good.

Mulder took the spoon from her and scooped a small dollop to offer. She watched his eyes as he fed her. This wasn’t like when he helped her eat during chemo treatments or handed her french fries while they drove from state to state on the run from the FBI. This was sexual and his eyes flashed with desire.

His mouth covered hers and she opened her lips to kiss him. He tasted the chocolatey confection on her tongue and he pushed her down onto the small mat near the sink. His fingers tug on the small straps of her lacy undergarments and he helped her shed the remaining article of clothing.

Mulder took the spoon from the carton and dropped a scoop onto Scully’s chest. His mouth traveled down her body as he licked ice cream off her stomach and from her bellybutton. She felt hot then but for different reasons. Everywhere his mouth touched felt better and her skin was flushed with desire. The stubble from a beard he was starting to grow scratched along her thighs. 

His breath was hot on her thighs and she used her elbows to watch him as he licked the skin between her thigh and her sex. It was sensitive to his touch as though it was anticipating his next actions. His lips kissed at the freckles on the lips of her labia before he lapped at her juices as though she was the ice cream.

“Oh god,” she sighed. He would do this all night if she let him and sometimes she let him spend far too long down there. Far too long as in she felt sore and achy the next day from an overworked bundle of nerves.

“You taste better than the ice cream, Scully,” he said before licking the wetness up her sex and around her clit.

Scully threaded her fingers through his hair and threw one leg over his shoulder in response. He loved it when she did that and she knew this. He felt like she was giving him permission to park himself there for a while and she was.

Take your time, Mulder this feels great. Silent words of encouragement while she rode small or big waves of euphoria.

She felt her orgasm approaching and she began to rotate her hips into his face as he circled his tongue around her clit. Mulder slipped two thick fingers below his tongue and pumped them inside of her until she cried out. Her hip movements began to grow more erratic and she yelped as she felt herself suddenly grow taught, the ecstasy released inside of her. She was falling into sensation of her pleasure centres releasing at the same time.

She lifted her head off the linoleum floor to see him wipe the juices of her sex off his chin. They shared a brief smile and he kissed her inner thighs as was his ritual and his rough hands rubbed the soft skin on her legs.

“Okay, that was nice,” Scully said as she reached for her underwear and laughed at Mulder’s expression. It was a mixture of disbelief and fear that he could be left with a tenting erection in his shorts and the chocolate mess on the floor beside her. She laughed and pulled him up to her face. “I’m kidding.”

Mulder shook his head. “Not funny.”

“You don’t like to get left hanging?” she teased as her toes worked the waistband of his boxers down his thighs.

“How you do that with your toes is both frightening and sexy,” he told her in a low voice that made her crave more than his mouth and he kissed along her neck.

“You’ve said that before,” she reminded him. She rubbed herself along his member and he reached between them to line up their sexes. “Is this going to be okay on your knees, old man?”

Mulder nipped a little sharply at the skin on her shoulder.

“Hey!” she yelped.

“Don’t make fun of a senior citizen,” he chided as he lapped at the skin he had just marked.

When she wore a tank top or a dress the marks from his teeth would show for another week. At least doctor’s scrubs covered most areas Mulder liked to nibble and taste.

Scully pushed on his shoulders. “Have a seat, sir. I’ll drive.”

Mulder sat himself against the cupboard under the sink and she climbed on top of his lap with his cock between them. A few kisses exchanging the taste of Scully and she sunk herself down on him. She was swollen from her recent orgasm yet pliable to the girth. No matter how long they had been together, she never got quite used to him. There could be a slight pinch, a pang of an ache if he went in at an odd angle.

This angle felt amazing, sometimes deeper and occasionally hit a spot of nerves inside of Scully that resulted in a scream or a squeal. Mulder waited a moment for her to adjust before pushing up slightly into her and she made a guttural noise.

“Gnuah.” Scully raised an eyebrow. “Okay.”

Mulder repeated the action and she squeezed her inner muscles.

“Oh!” he yelped and they held eyes in a silent stand off. “Truce.”

“Truce,” she agreed.

They kissed again as slow and lazy as they could maintain it while they were joined but the instinct to move took over. Her hips lifted and she began the plumb motion of their progression to release. Sweat beads started to form on his chest as she pressed herself into him as he kissed her deeply. His mouth was no longer cold from their dessert and his tongue felt slick against hers. This was an intimate kiss where they exchanged her juices with their mouths or when she put her mouth on his cock after it had been inside her. These kisses were reserved for trusting lovers, for people who wanted to taste the entirety of another.

Once, he tasted himself on her after a particularly fabulous oral performance and while he didn’t hate it, he had decided it might not be for him if they could help it. It was too salty and pungent whereas Scully was sweet and earthy. He questioned her tastes that she told him she liked the way all things Mulder tasted but she chose him so in the end he tried not to examine it too much further.

“Scully?” Mulder asked as she looped her arms lazily around his neck and he sat up straighter under her.

“Mmmmm?” she responded. Her eyes were closed as she experienced the aftershocks of one orgasm as it rolled into another.

“Can you do me a favour?” he asked.

Scully opened one eye and then the other to see his face almost sad as though she had already said no to his request.

What more could she do for him? She ran away from her family and her career. She hid him away in this house he picked out two years ago, holed away for no one to find him. She humoured him when he wanted to discuss events of the paranormal. She paid for the newspaper subscriptions and put the house in her name. What else could he ask of her besides confirmation of alien life without scientific proof?

“Sure, Mulder,” Scully said quickly as her hips began to sped up. “I can do you a favour.”

“Do you think you’d finally marry me if I asked you?” he proposed.

Her hips stilled and her eyes studied his. “Is this like a spaghetti proposal or are you hoping the FBI forgets about you and we can run off to a justice of the peace in the morning?”

Spaghetti proposals were how Scully described the ways Mulder proposed as though it was a joke. He asked her over spaghetti bolognese on a random Thursday evening and nothing had prompted it. She immediately assumed he was joking and they left it where it lay, on the dining room table with items of their clothing while he fucked her on the floor. He didn’t tell her he meant it but he had. He meant every time he had asked her, even when they hadn’t kissed yet and she was fighting off haunted dolls in Maine.

“The latter,” he asked as he thrust up inside of her.

She kissed his lips. “When you have nothing to fear from men calling at our door who ask for you by badge, I’ll consider it.”

Mulder took that into consideration and kissed her again. He kissed her deeply and with passion as he felt her contract and become tighter. Kissing Dana Scully while being inside of Dana Scully was truly a thing of magic and he told her this lewdly and frequently.

That was more of a yes than he had ever gotten from her before. They were so emotionally constipated and choked off by their own unwillingness to hurt the other that they left unsaid. Admittedly, they were getting better but things slipped through the cracks.

His hand went to her backside and he fingered at the opening between her ass cheeks. The juices of their union, mostly hers, coated his fingertips and she made a noise as his middle digit pushed inside.

“Oh you get so wet when I do that,” he whispered into her ear.

If Scully could flush anymore she might but her skin was already red from their activities.

“Dana Scully is a bad girl and I’m going to tell everyone on Monday at school,” he teased.

“They’ll all know it was your perverted idea,” she retorted as she continued her movements.

“Yeah but I’m _your_ pervert,” he retorted.

Mulder was trying to distract her to prolong their activity. She continued to try to focus on what she was doing as he pushed his finger deeper inside her ass. The dual penetration and the kisses along her neck hastened her approaching release. The second orgasm with his talented fingers finding the pulsing vein inside of her would be intense and overpowering.

His finger moved in and out of her carefully as she maneuvered her hips up and down. The build toward her release was almost painful. It was intense and deep. There was a thrill that ran through her when he did touched her there. It was naughty, risque and bordered on obscene and she liked it a lot.

“Oh... God!” she cried out.

Her inner walls clamped down on him like a vise and she ground her pelvis into his. His excitement had built to the edge from what he was doing to her as he found his release closely following.

“Oh _fuck_ , Scully,” he groaned.

Her muscles milked his cock and Mulder bit down on her shoulder as he emptied himself inside. Slowly he pulled his finger out and they shared at brief secretive smile. She pushed herself off of Mulder and rushed to the bathroom off the kitchen. When he joined her, he washed his hands with the lavender liquid soap he kept in there before cleaning himself off.

Fifteen minutes later they found themselves on the porch off the kitchen. They sat on the rattan love seat in their bathrobes with a bottle of wine at their feet. The following day would be a wash but Scully would sacrifice her normal productivity for an afternoon nap, probably with Mulder and probably on the cool leather couch in his office.

What she didn’t know at that moment was what the following winter would bring them. A case that could ultimately break them for his willingness to look into the bleak depravity of a missing FBI agent and a pedophile priest who was seeing visions.

She would forget the conditions for which she gave Mulder to finally agree to marry him. She would forget so much that winter while she begged him to stop searching. She gave him the tool to get free and the means to exercise a mind that felt trapped within the walls of a home he chose. He would look at her in disbelief because she was using a case to push him away when it was really her fear she couldn’t pull him out of the hole he would dig himself into.

Yet that’s what he was prepared to ask because he would do it for her. That was romance, that was commitment and ultimately, that was marriage whether they had a license or not.

Darkened clouds hid the stars that normally illuminated the night sky above them. A rolling thunder came in over head and Mulder leaned forward to study the impending storm. It was metaphoric and literal. What came ahead in the next few months would be a shock to them.

They would barely make it out of their upcoming trials together. When they came out on the other side, he would find his freedom and the ability to propose properly.


End file.
